The Last Night
by Celtic Aurora
Summary: AU Dracula is defeated, yet Anna is not dead, only wounded. However, she tells Gabriel she doesn't want to be alone anymore. What will happen?Songfic,GabrielxAnna


_**A/N: **Hello! This is another one of my songfic one-shots...I listened to this song, and I realized that it was perfect for Gabriel and Anna. So, for all intents and purposes, let's jusy say that Van Helsing didn't kill Anna when he attacked her...he just injured her and briefly knocked her out. Anyways...on with the story!_

_**Disclaimer: **As always...I don't own Van Helsing...I don't own the song, either. The song is "The Last Night" by Skillet(Album: Comatose), and it's just so perfect!_

_ Castle Valerious_

Gabriel stepped back through the mirror, into Manor Valerious. Behind him, a hand reached through the mirror. He took it, and, a second later, Anna stepped through the mirror as well.

"That will _never_ cease to amaze me," Anna commented, casting a glance back at the mirror. As she watched, Carl suddenly emerged from the mirror, brushing snow off his robes.

"Same with me," Carl commented. "Your ancestor was clever, Anna, very clever indeed! Now, if you'll excuse me…I left a mess in the tower, and I really should straighten it up…"

"Can that wait until morning?" Anna asked. "I would have thought we've all had enough adventures for one night!"

"No, no, it's no trouble to me at all," Carl insisted, heading towards the safety of the tower and his beloved books, leaving Gabriel and Anna alone. Anna turned to the hunter, whom had been quiet ever since the castle. "What's on your mind?" she inquired.

"Do…do you know what amazes me?" Gabriel asked softly. "It's the fact that you're still alive, even though I-" he stopped and looked away, unable to continue.

"Of course I'm alive," Anna reassured him, placing her hand on his arm. "The worst damage you did was a few broken ribs…it hurts now, but I assure you, time will heal me…"

"Oh, God, Anna…for a second, I was so afraid I had lost you…" Gabriel whispered. He refused to meet her eyes for a long moment, and she could see his shoulders shaking slightly. After a moment, he seemed to compose himself, and he looked at Anna again. "But…but you're alright, and that's all that matters."

He noticed that Anna's face suddenly seemed a lot darker and angrier. "Anna? What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I know what happens now. Your mission is complete. You and Carl return to Rome. I stay here because my people need me. I'm not simple, Van Helsing…I know that this is what will happen. But…damn it to Hell, Van Helsing, _I don't want to be alone!_ I've spent my entire life alone, it seems…Dracula robbed me of my family, and now, your job is to rob me of you! And I'm tired of being alone! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

This time, it was Anna who looked away, tears filling her eyes. Gabriel gave a small, soft smile, then gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted it.

"Anna…" he said. "No one ever said you had to be alone…"

She tried to pull away, but he placed his other hand on her arm and began to sing softly to her…

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night_

_Feeling like this_

This time, Anna actually did pull away, stepping back from Gabriel…

_I just came to say good-bye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine_

Gabriel closed in, taking her arm again. He tried to look into her eyes, but she refused to meet his.

_But I know it's a lie!_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eye so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Again, Anna pulled away from Gabriel, turning to look out a nearby window instead. Gabriel sighed but began to sing again.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all_

Anna gave her head a small shake and crossed her arms, refusing to look at Gabriel.

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be okay_

_You're fine_

Gabriel shook his head. What was wrong with Anna? She said she wanted to be with him, yet she acted like she didn't believe anything he had said.

_But I know it's a lie!_

_This is the last nigh you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on_

_Tonight…_

This time, Anna turned to face him. He stood there, holding his hand out to her. His eyes begged her to take his hand, to trust him. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand, faltering just before she took his hand.

_Tonight…_

Anna took a breath, then reached out her hand the rest of the way and slid it into Gabriel's hand. As she did, what felt like a jolt of warmth and love shot from Gabriel's hand through her entire body. She raised her head to meet Gabriel's eyes, an amazed look on her face. He smiled at her, and they both began to sing…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Gabriel took Anna's free hand with his free hand.

_I won't let you say good-bye_

Anna gave his hands a small squeeze

_And I'll be your reason why_

Gabriel smiled and gently brushed away a small tear lingering on Anna's beautiful face.

_The last night away from me…_

Suddenly, Anna pulled her hands away. She then lunged forward and locked her arms around Gabriel's neck in a loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and mumbled the last few words softly into her wonderful, curly hair.

_Away from me…_

Anna lifted her head to meet his eyes, a question in her own. He gave an unspoken consent with his eyes, then, their lips gently came together in a kiss.

Never before had a kiss been so sweet. Not even the kiss they had shared at Castle Dracula. That kiss had been fierce and hurried, partly because of the situation they were in and partially from the werewolf venom coursing through Gabriel's veins. This kiss was slow and gentle, allowing them to savor the taste of each other. The longer they kissed, the more passionate it became. Anna's fingers gently wove themselves into Gabriel's messy, dark hair, while Gabriel's hands moved from Anna's back to her hips. Neither of them wanted that moment to ever end…

A small, dry cough interrupted their lovers' bliss. Gently pulling apart, they found Carl observing them with a smirk on his face. "Are you two _quite_ done yet?"

Gabriel smirked back, then gave Anna another quick kiss. "_Now _we are. What is it?"

"Well, I finished cleaning up the tower," Carl said. "I just came to tell you that I'm going to retire for the evening."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Anna said, staring at Gabriel, though she was addressing Carl. "Van Helsing and I shall do the same."

"You know…you're more than welcome to call me 'Gabriel', Anna."

Anna gave him a somewhat-wicked smile. "All right then…let us retire for the night…_Gabriel_."

They followed Carl out of the map room and armory, their hands locked together and their fingers entwined together. One thing was for certain…neither of them was going to spend _this _night alone.

_**A/N: **Right...you guys are smart...you can probably guess what's gonna happen next! So...shoo! Give the two some privacy!_

_Lol...pay no attention to my crazy ramblings! Anyways...good, bad, what did you think?_


End file.
